Freaks Like Us
by LadyAmethyst26
Summary: Clara Mitchel was born with a tail. After the death of her mother, and her father nowhere to be found she is sent to an orphanage and rescued by Elsa Mars. Now, after living with Elsa and the others for five years, Clara is 17 has found her dad and has a big decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

** _ Freaks Like Us : Preview_**

When most people see me in a dress, they think I'm just as normal as any other seventeen year old girl. If only they knew what was hiding under the cotton.

My name is Clara Mitchel, I was born with a tail. Yes, you have read that correctly, a tail.

I was born in Tallahassee, Florida. I never went to public school, my parents where too afraid to send me. What an embarrassment I must have been. So I was home schooled by mother and my Grandpa who lived with us.

If I had to go out in public my mother would dress me in a long skirt with many petticoats underneath. My father didn't like me much, he left when I was four, got himself a new family.

My mother, bless her soul, died three years later. A heart attack at 35. Grandpa didn't know much about raising a seven-year old girl on his own, so he sent me to a special place for children who didn't have parents. I don't want to talk about that place...it made my life a living hell.

I had never been around people my age for too long. At my new residence I was with them all the time. They were nice to me, until I told them there was something special about me. Then, they were cruel and terrible. A girl named Hannah would always call me names, like freak, monkey girl, etc. She would always ask if my tail wagged when I was happy. And there was a boy, Charlie, who pulled my tail, and pushed me around.

I finally got out, when I was twelve, a nice lady named Elsa rescued me. I have lived with her and my new family ever since.


	2. Tight Ropes & Razor Blades

It was a beautiful day in Jupiter Florida, the perfect day for Clara to practice her tight rope act. She climbed atop the support post for the clothing line, it was a foot wide and five feet high, nothing like the real tight rope inside the tent. Cautiously, she placed one foot in front of the other, holding her arms out for balance.

"Three, four,' She counted as she walked across the rope. 's-siiiiiiiiix!" Clara yelped. She had lost her balance, but instead of falling to the ground she had fallen into a pair of strong arms.

"I thought tails helped with balance." Jimmy's voice teased.

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try." Clara retorted. She was still in his arms, then he placed her down gently. She noticed Jimmy was wearing a hat, leather jacket, and strangely, mittens. Like he was disguising himself.

"There's no point in you practicing anyway, doll.' he said. 'Nobody comes to see us anymore"

"They'll be coming soon. Elsa has a plan." She informed him. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Haven't you wondered where she's been gone to today?"

"Not really."

"She's found a new act! Twins, one body, two heads." Clara held up her index and middle fingers and repeated. "Two."

"Well, let's hope they bring an audience. Anyway, is almost dinner time. You coming?" Jimmy asked, before starting to walk towards the big tent. Clara nodded and followed beside him.

"Can I ask you something, Jimmy?" She pulled nervously at her long brown curls.

"Sure." He replied.

"Where do you go during the day, when you leave the field?"

Jimmy knew it was only a matter of time before his young friend would ask. The two were often together, ever since Elsa had taken the - then twelve year old - under her wing. Clara obviously must've asked around for him when he was gone. Who knows what excuses his mother came up with for his absence.

"Errands." He answered simply.

"You expect me to believe that?" replied Clara.

"I expect you to mind your own damn business!" Jimmy snapped.

Clara stopped dead in her tracks as tears began to fill her big bambi eyes. It was rare for him to lose his temper around her. She was like the sibling he never had, and all he wanted to do was protect her.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy said. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm going to change. Don't wait for me." Clara marched off to her trailer, they were less than ten feet from it. Jimmy watched the door close behind her, it was best to give her some space.

Inside her trailer, Clara wiped the mascara stains off of her cheeks. She didn't want to show up to dinner looking this way.

"You ok, Miss Clara?" A squeaky voice asked. The voice belonged to Clara's room mate, an Indian dwarf, who was the smallest anyone had ever seen.

"I'm fine, Ma Petite." Clara forced a smile for the small woman.

"Should we go to dinner now?"

"Yes, we shall." Clara answered. Ma Petite raised her arms and Clara picked her up. Being carried was a much faster way for Ma Petite to get around.

* * *

><p>Everyone was already at the dining tent. Clara sat her room mate down at their usual table, beside Legless Suzi, and then took her spot across the table.<p>

"Good evening, Clara." chimed Paul, a fellow carnie with deformed arms.

"Hello, Paul." She grinned.

"Find Jimmy, yet?" He asked.

"I -'

"Oh look! Here comes the Siamese twins!" Paul interrupted.

Clara looked over her shoulder to see the newest member. They looked exactly how she pictured them, normal in appearance from the chest down, but two necks and two heads. One of the heads, the one on the left side, tilted permanently. The other head was straight. Clara watched as Jimmy greeted the twins. "Come and sit with us." She heard him say.

"This is Suzi, Ma Petite, Paul, and Clara." Jimmy introduced everyone at the table. "And you two ladies are?"

"I'm Bette." The twin on the left answered kindly.

"Dot." The other said in a less friendly tone.

"You can sit beside me, if you like." Clara offered to avoid sitting near Jimmy.

"How sweet of you." Bette smiled. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you, so are both of you." Clara said.

"If you don't mind me asking.' Bette continued, 'are you different too?"

"Oh, she's very unique. Why don't you show them, Clara?" Jimmy winked.

"I was born with a few extra inches of spine." Clara shrugged.

"It's basically a tail." Jimmy added.

"A tail!' Bette was amazed. "May I see?" she asked. Meanwhile, Dot looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Ok." Clara stood so her back was two Bette and Dot. She slowly pulled up her dress, exposing her undergarments. Then, as she continued raising her dress, the tip of the tail became visible.

It was always a shocking sight the first time someone saw it. It was about six inches long and obviously contained fragments of bone.

"Can you move it?" Bette asked.

"It mostly twitches on it's own." Clara replied.

"Hey, I'm gonna give Bette and Dot a tour. You wanna join?" Jimmy questioned.

"You know,' Clara faked a yawn. 'I'm real tired so I think I will return to my trailer. It was nice to meet you, Bette and Dot."

* * *

><p>It was dark outside and the carnival grounds were quiet. Jimmy looked around as he walked towards the newcomers tent. His mother told him he should talk to the twins, convince them that they belong here. He past Clara's trailer, all the lights were off. No big surprise, she always went to bed early.<p>

"Go away, go away!" Bette or Dot's voice yelled. Jimmy saw the shadow of a man, one he didn't know.

"What's going on here?" Jimmy asked, barging into the tent.

"I'm with the Jupiter police department, and this new sideshow attraction of yours is being arrest for murder." The man replied. "We've been looking for these two since the escaped the hospital. Thanks for putting up those banners you sure helped me out."

"Murder?" Jimmy repeated. "You have no proof they killed anybody."

"I know their momma was dead long before they were hurt." The large detective informed. "And three other people were killed 'round here since then. They probably had something to do with that too."

"Lies!" Dot shouted.

"I can't let you take them." Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah?' the detective laughed 'Who's gonna stop me?"

The tent was silent, but then Jimmy whistled a secret tune. The 'I need back up' whistle. Shortly after Paul, Suzi and Amazon Eve entered the tent. The detective laughed harder.

"Just get out of my way, my boys will be here tomorrow to run you freaks out of town anyway."

"Don't call us FREAKS!" Jimmy yelled, pulling his razor from his back pocket, he quickly sliced the detectives neck. Everyone gasped, and didn't say a word until Jimmy grabbed the key and freed Bette and Dot from the handcuffs.

"You saved us."Dot spoke.

"And now you're gonna save us."

"What are we going to do with him, Jimmy?" Paul asked.

Jimmy looked back at the dead body and thought for a minute."Ok, here's what we do. We carry the body out past the field and hack it up until this pig is unrecognizable. If anyone asks about him, he was never here. Evie, Paul, go gather up some help. Do not get Clara though." Jimmy said.

"Why don't you want them to get Clara?" Bette asked.

"She's just a kid.' he answered. 'She doesn't need something like this haunting her."


	3. New Enemy

**AN - Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you like it so far. Keep the feedback coming! :)**

* * *

><p>Clara whistled along to a tune on the radio, while she scrubbed her blouses against the washboard in the 'laundry tent'. She wrung them out before tossing them into a basket to carry out to the clothes line behind the tent.<p>

"Oh, good morning, Eve." Clara chimed. She was surprised to see anyone out here this early.

"Good morning." Eve replied, pulling her clothes off of the line.

"Did laundry move up a day?" Clara asked. "I thought I was always the first one to get it done."

"I-I just thought I'd get a head start this week." Eve shrugged.

"Oh."

Clara walked around Eve's tall figure to pin some of her clothes.

"Isn't this Jimmy's shirt?" She asked.

"Is it?" Eve questioned. Her fingers fumbled with a clothespin. "Oh, I remember he borrowed my basket last week, must've forgot his shirt in it."

"Mhmm." responded Clara. Eve knew she was skeptical.

"Speaking of Jimmy,' Eve said, 'I haven't seen you two hanging around each other lately. Is everything ok?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I'm asking you."

Clara sighed. "He snapped at me, Eve. Like I was some, annoying child."

"Did he apologize?"

"Yes, he did."

"You can't forgive him?"

"I don't know- ' Clara frowned. 'It's not that I don't want to forgive him. Do you think I'm being to harsh? He knows I can't stand being yelled at."

"Nobody likes that, Clara. But if he apologized then I don't see why you need to hold a grudge. Who do we have if don't have each other?"

"No one." Clara answered softly.

"Exactly."

"I think I'll go find him." Clara said once she was finished hanging clothes. "Thanks for the talk, Eve."

"Any time." Eve smiled.

* * *

><p>"Now get out of here, scram!" Jimmy told the kid, and the visitor stormed off. He shook his head in disbelief, as he swept the floor in the big tent. A rich, normal kid wanting to leave his giant mansion and join the circus. What was the world coming to?<p>

"Jimmy?" Clara walked into the tent. He stopped sweeping and looked in her direction.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Are you-' She hesitated. 'Are you mad at me?"

"No, ain't you mad at me?" His right eyebrow arched up when he asked.

"Well, truthfully... I was." Clara replied.

"You _were? _But now?"

"I don't think it's right to be so hard on you when you already said sorry." She told him.

"I don't blame you for being upset.' Jimmy leaned the broom against a support beam, then walked over to Clara to put his arm around her shoulder. 'I shouldn't of snapped like that."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes people do things without thinking." She shrugged. '_People do things without thinking' _He had definitely been doing too much of that lately.

"You, ok?" Clara asked, snapping Jimmy out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm great." He forced a grin.

"You know, it wasn't really the yellin' that got me so mad."

"It wasn't?"

"No." Her curls fell from her shoulders with the shake of her head.

"You gonna tell me what's up?" There was concern in his voice.

"I was angry because,' she paused. 'Because it's just not fair that you get to leave the camp, and I'm stuck here. I've never been to town, not once!"

"The world's not what you think, kid." He sighed. "People out there, they don't understand us."

"They don't even know us!"

"You're right. They don't." He agreed.

"Why won't you tell me what you do out there? If it's so bad, why are you always gone?"

He couldn't take it anymore. There were too many things going on in his life, too many secrets, he didn't want to lie to her. He didn't want Clara to think he was someone he's not. He knew once he told her about what he had been up to, she'd never look at him the same again.

"Listen, what I do when I'm out there,' Jimmy started. 'It ain't right. It's sick actually."

"You're not the crazy murderer on the loose, are you?" Clara laughed. He knew it was a joke, but that didn't stop his face from turning green.

"No. It's uhh." Jimmy shuffled nervously. "Nothing like that."

Clara waited patiently for an answer.

"I pleasure housewives." He blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Clara wondered.

"They pay me to use my fingers.' Jimmy held up his hands. 'For sexual pleasure." He was ashamed to say it once he saw the wide eyed look on his friends face."I wish I didn't have to do it, but we need every dollar we can get."

"Can we pretend I never asked? That was not what I was expecting."

"Sure." Jimmy chuckled. "Hey, I have an don't I take you out tomorrow?"

"Take me out to town?"

"Yeah, to town!" He repeated.

"Where?" Clara beamed with excitement.

"It's a surprise." Jimmy winked. Clara's arm wrapped around his torso and squeezed tightly.

"You're the best." She mumbled into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Jimmy ripped open the curtains allowing the sun beams in. Clara's eyes opened at the sound of Jimmy's voice. She quickly pulled the covers up.<p>

"What are you doing in my trailer?"

"Ma Petite let me in." He answered. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We're waiting outside."

"We?"

"I invited a few of the others. Paul, Evie and even Pepper." Jimmy said. "We're going to show the town of Jupiter that we're people just like them."

"Give me a couple minutes to get dressed." Clara requested.

"You have 5." He replied before stepping out of the trailer.

Clara shut the curtains and dug through her chest of drawers for her favorite skirt and blouse. Just incase this was the only chance she got to leave the camp, she had to look her best.

After one last look in the mirror, Clara was ready to take on the world.

"Finally!" Paul said when she stepped out.

"Oh, leave the girl alone, she didn't take that long." Eve came to her defense.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get in the car and head into town!" Jimmy announced.

Jimmy drove while Eve took the front passenger's seat. Clara, Paul and Pepper occupied the back. Clara stared out of her window, there weren't many people on the streets, probably because of the murders.

"Here we are." Jimmy said. They had pulled into a parking lot in front of a diner with large windows all around. "Don't forget your manners, everyone."

Clara exited the car on the drivers side, and followed closely behind Jimmy. Eve held the door open for them to walk in. Clara looked around, there were a couple of people dining alone, and then a mother with her child in the front corner.

"Excuse me, miss." Jimmy spoke, and one of the waitresses looked up.

"You're back." She said happily, but the smile on her face suddenly faded once she saw the group.

"Yep, and I brought a few friends along this time. Do you mind if we take a seat?"

The waitress didn't answer. Jimmy took off his jacket and placed in on the back of one of the stools. Paul sat on his right side, and Clara to his left with Pepper beside her then Eve at the end of the row.

"Napkins on your laps." Jimmy reminded.

Clara felt everyone's eyes on her and the group. She knew they were probably wondering what kind of deformity she had. The staring didn't bother her too much, she was used to it. The waitress began taking orders.

"What are you gonna have, Pepper?" Jimmy asked.

"Meatloaf! Meatloaf!" Pepper chanted.

"Excuse me -" The woman from the corner called out. "Isn't there anywhere else you can eat? You're disturbing my daughter."

"But we haven't done anything." Clara frowned.

"Let me handle it." Jimmy whispered. He turned his attention back to the woman. "I bet she'd love our show if she saw it. Tell the ticket lady Jimmy sent ya."

"Sir, sir, you can't do that." The waitress said. Clara looked over to see what she was referring to. Paul had taken a plate of food left by a man who was once sitting beside him.

"Why, not? You're just going to throw it out anyway." Jimmy piped.

"Let me guess. This was your idea." A voice boomed from behind them. It was the new Strong Man. He only showed up a few days ago, but Clara could already tell she didn't like him one bit.

"We aren't hurting anybody." said Jimmy.

"But that's not his food." The waitress protested. She tried to take the plate from Paul, but he smacked her hand away. Dell, the strong man, grabbed Paul by the back of the neck.

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled. He stood up from his seat.

"You want to take this outside?" Dell growled. He grabbed Jimmy by the arm and dragged him out.

"Jimmy!" Clara cried. She wanted to run after him, but Eve stopped her. She could do nothing but watch as her best friend was being beaten by her new enemy.


	4. Unwanted Memories

"A six letter word for red." Clara said as she studied the crossword section of the Sunday paper.

"Maroon." Jimmy answered.

"Thanks!" She scribbled the word into the tiny boxes. Clara looked across the table for just a second and grimaced at the sight of Jimmy's two black eyes. Out in the sunlight you could see the different shades of purples and brown in the bruises.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? It's not that bad, honest." Jimmy said.

"Sorry." Clara apologized.

_Wee-wooh Wee- wooh Wee- wooh_

Sirens sounded as two police cars raced up the lane. The offices flung open their doors and jumped out. The Ringleader stepped out of her tent and walked towards the men.

"What is all this about?" She spoke in a heavy german accent.

"Elsa Mars,' a detective holding a white letter spoke. 'We have a warrant to search the premises for our investigation."

"Fine, go. But you won't find anything." Elsa said.

"Which of these trailers belong to Wendell Toledo?"

"That one over there." Elsa pointed.

"Hey! Hey, we just got here!" The strongman protested.

Officers were everywhere, entering people trailers and ripping them apart.

"I've got it!" On of the men in blue shouted. He came out of Meep's trailer dragging the short man along with him. He held up something. A badge, a shiny bronzed badge.

"What are they going to do with him?" Clara asked Elsa, but her questioned was soon answered when they threw Meep into the back of a car.

Everyone stood in disbelief while the car drove off, sirens blaring. Meep's terrified face looking back at the only family he had ever known.

Clara knew that feeling all too well.

* * *

><p>The day had been quiet and somber since Meep had been arrested. It was just after supper now, Clara laid in a hammock tied between her trailer and a tree, and pondered about today's events. How did that badge get into Meep's trailer? Did that mean the detective was killed on the campground? If so who killed him? Was it safe for her to be here? For the past five years, she felt the safest with Elsa and the others. Now, she wasn't so sure. Not that Clara thought anyone in the show was capable of murder, just that maybe the world outside had had enough of them. Maybe someone on the outside was trying to frame them to leave town.<p>

"Dell, calm down. Like you said before, we have nowhere else to go." The voice of Desiree was close by. Clara made herself as flat and stiff as possible to camouflage into her hammock.

"Can you believe that kid tried to plant this on me? ME!" Dell sounded furious, Clara heard his heavy steps move closer.

"But look, you took care of it." His wife replied.

"Yeah, well for now. Who knows what that freak will try to pin on me next." He growled. "He better smarten' up, next time I'll choose a sacrifice that means more to him."

Desiree spoke again, but Clara couldn't make out what she had said. The couple was farther away now.

More questions about today filled Clara's mind as she began to piece together the new information. So someone had planted the badge on Dell, she figured out, and he retaliated by putting it in Meeps trailer. Now, came the tricky part, it was obvious that the new strongman didn't have many fans here. Nobody liked him, especially not after the incident at the diner. But who hated him enough, and was bold enough to act out on a plan like this?

It took a moment to process the answer, she didn't want it to be true but it had to be; it was Jimmy.

Clara knew she had to tell him about the conversation she had just overheard. She swung out of the hammock and ran to his trailer.

"Jimmy, it's me open up." She banged on the door.

"Jimmy!" Clara called again.

"He's not in there, dear." said Ethel, who was sitting on the steps of her caravan.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Clara asked, trying to catch her breath.

"He's gotta be around somewhere. Is everything alright?"

"I just really have to tell him something." Clara said.

"I'll go with you ta check the big tent." Ethel told her. The bearded lady butted out her cigarette and the two carried on.

* * *

><p><em>Bleh. <em>Jimmy spat after taking a mouthful of rum. The clear bitter liquid definitely didn't go down smooth, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make himself forget today, maybe even forget this whole week.

"Jimmy, you in here?" His mother called. The bottle of booze slipped through his fingers and hit the floor.

"Did you hear that?" A younger voiced asked.

"Oh, no." Jimmy said to himself, Clara was with her.

"Over here,' Ethel whispered. It was her hand that pulled back the curtain revealing his hiding spot. "Jimmy, what are you doing. I've never seen you touch a bottle." There was disappointment in his mothers voice.

"s'all my fault.' Jimmy slurred. 'Ya don't understand."

"Understand what?" Clara asked. She searched into his gaze, there was something different about him now. His dark eyes appeared frightened, vulnerable.

"Meeps in jail, it's all my fault." He began pacing back and forth.

Clara looked to Ethel, who then took over trying to talk. "It ain't your fault, Jimmy."

"Mamma. It is." He was frustrated, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. "I have to tell them. I gotta tell 'em everything. I'm sorry." Jimmy pecked his mother on the cheek and walked away.

"Tell who, what? Jimmy? Jimmy!" Ethel called after him.

Headlights shone on the outside of the tent casting Jimmy's silhouette by the entrance.

"Is that a car?" Clara asked. She and Ethel sprinted ahead to see the out line of a pickup truck. Two people dumped something in front of Jimmy. Then they drove off .

"Is that?" Ethel gasped as her son crouched down by the body bag. He slowly pulled on the zipper, until it revealed who was inside.

"NO! NOOO!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs. Soon his words were muffled by sobs as he cried on his knees in front of Meeps corpse.

"Oh, my boy." Ethel cooed. Her hand rubbed in circles on his back as he weeped.

Clara could taste the salt of her tears as they dripped down her lips. She had only seen a dead body once before, her mothers body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tallahassee Florida, 1942<strong>_

"_Oh, I wish everyday was as lovely as this." A young Clara said as she rocked on the porch swing with her mother._

"_It is a beautiful day, isn't it." Her mother's soft voice replied. _

"_Mamma, why can't I go to school with cousin Emily?" Clara asked. _

"_Because, you're different sweetheart. And people 'round here they don't understand different." The former Mrs. Mitchel told her. _

"_I wish I was normal like everyone else." Clara pouted._

"_Now, now.' Her mother lifted Clara's chin up. 'Don't you ever let me hear you say that again. You're fine just as you are. Now why don't we go inside for some sweet tea?" _

_The house Clara grew up in was a large old farm house, finely decorated with handcrafted furniture made by her grandfather. She sat in the drawing room while her mother was in the kitchen fixing up the tea. The sound of broken glass startled Clara. _

"_Mamma?" _

_There was no response. _

"_Mamma?" Clara ran to the kitchen. A stream of tea filled the cracks between the tiled floor. Clara cried. Her mother's body was motionless on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. She tapped on her mother's shoulder. Then took her by the hand shaking her arm. _

"_Please wake up." She pleaded. But her mother never did. _


	5. Yellow Cab

**Ok, this one is a little short, but i promise the next chapter will be out by sunday. I'm planning on sharing more of Clara's past, another OC just might even show up!**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Meeps death, and already most of the performers were back in their old routine of drinking and playing. Jimmy knew it was the only way they knew how to deal with things like this, but it did bother him. They should be honoring the memory of their friend, not pretending nothing happened.<p>

The grave he had been digging for the past two hours was finally ready to fit Meeps casket. . He was tired now from working in the hot sun, and decided to take cover where the others were celebrating halloween in the big tent.

"Where have you been?" Dot greeted as he walked into the tent.

"Digging a grave." He answered. Jimmy took a seat on one of the chairs. Looking around he saw basically everyone here, Paul, Eve, Suzi, Pepper, Clara. All gathered around a bob for apples game. He tried to tune the noise out. The music, the laughter, but he could still hear the party going on behind him.

"STOP! All of you!" Dot yelled. "Meep is dead, don't you care? We should be honoring his memory. Maybe dedicate the show to him to night."

"Show?' Ethel's voice interrupted. 'No freak performs on halloween." She informed them.

"How come?" Bette asked.

"Edward Mordrake. He was an english nobleman with an evil half face on the back of his head. It told him to do things, evil things. One day his family had him committed to a crazy house. He escaped and ended up in Freak Show. One halloween night, Edward murdered all of the freaks in his troup. Then he hung himself, the evil face on the back of his head smiling." Ethel drank from her goblet. 'If we perform on halloween we summon Edward, and he won't leave alone. He always takes someone with him."

"Why are you trying to scare them for?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm just telling them the truth." Ethel shrugged. She drank from her cup again. And began to tell a story of her experience back in 1932, when a fellow freak had hung himself because they performed on halloween.

"Enough." Jimmy growled, angrily grabbing her drink out of her hand.

Ethel got up from the table to leave, and her son followed after her.

* * *

><p>"Don't be afraid." Clara said as she approached the twins, "It's all just folklore that Edward Mordrake stuff."<p>

"I'm not afraid." Dot said, but her sister looked a bit shaken.

"Oh,ok. I heard you're an awesome singer ,Dot. I can't wait to hear you sing tomorrow."

"Who said that?" Dot blushed.

"Jimmy told me." Clara smiled.

"He did?"

Clara nodded, and tried to keep her attention on Bette and Dot, but she couldn't help but overhear Jimmy and Ethel in the background.

"I know you've been itchin' to take off." Ethel huffled. She left Jimmy looking dumbfounded.

"Pardon me." Clara excused herself from the twins. She walked over to Jimmy. "Is it true?"

"What?' He asked. 'Edward Mordrake? Nah."

"No. Is it true that you really want to leave?" Clara questioned. She could remember a few times when she would talk with Jimmy, and they'd talk about leaving the circus and living a normal life in the real world. But that was all dreamer talk, so she thought.

"Listen, now's not a good time."

"Would you even tell me?" Clara raised her voice.

"Calm down. Of course, I would." Jimmy assured her.

"I don't know if I can believe you, Jimmy Darling."

"Please, don't do that." He asked.

"Then promise me you won't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you, you're the only one around here with any sense sometimes." Clara told him.

"I promise you, kid." He stated.

"Good." Clara forced a smile. She wondered if now would be a good time to tell him about the conversation she heard the other day. 'I have to tell you something about Dell." she whispered.

"Can it wait until later? I'm kind of in a good mood considering the circumstances."

"I guess it can wait." She sighed.

"Now, help me gather up everyone for Meeps funeral." Jimmy urged.

* * *

><p>Everyone was soon gathered and brought out to the grave Jimmy had spent all morning digging.<p>

"Halloween was Meeps favorite holiday. It was a day he felt like he could be one of them. But he was not one of them. He was better." Jimmy spoke as they gathered around the burial sight. Clara passed him the bag of decapitated chick heads after taking one herself. "We'll all miss you, Meep."

Clara tossed her chicken head in with the others as Jimmy poured liquor over the casket.

"Who could that be?" She asked, referring to the yellow cab coming in.

"I'll be back." Jimmy said as he went to investigate.

Clara watched as Jimmy walked the girl from the cab over to Elsa's tent.

"Who do you think she is?" Eve asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's one of us." Clara shrugged.

"I don't know, she looks like a normie to me." Eve replied.

"Didn't I look normal to you?" Clara laughed.

"Let's just hope she doesn't have a tail too." Eve joked.

"Do you think Elsa will take her in?"

"I don't know. Look what happened the last time she took in someone new."


	6. Charlie

**ok guys, i have gotten way too out of control. In a good way tho! I wasn't planning on putting this out tonight, but i didn't want to put out a super long chapter, so i split what i wrote into two and i'm still fixing up the second part. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for the reviews I really to enjoy reading them! :)**

* * *

><p>"Jimmy!" Clara hollered after him. He was leading the new girl to the spare tent.<p>

"Ya?" He called back, stopping in his tracks.

"I just wanted to ask, if you'd like to take me into town.' she said, ' For Halloween."

"I don't know, remember what happened last time?" Jimmy asked. Light shadows remained still under his eyes.

"There won't be any trouble this time." Clara promised. She knew by the look on Jimmy's face that he was considering it.

"Fine, we'll leave after I show our new act to her tent. This is Esmerelda,' he nodded in her direction. 'She's our new spiritualist. Esmerelda, this is Clara."

"Nice to meet you." Esmerelda spoke. However, she looked rather uncomfortable. "Um, if you don't mind, could I go into town with you? I need to find a telephone."

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Jimmy mused.

"I'll meet you back at my trailer." Clara said before walking off.

"She's a freak?" Esmerelda asked, instantly regretting it when Jimmy cringed at the word.

"We all are here. But we don't like using that word." He informed her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, you're new, and not like us. I mean, it might be hard for some people to accept what you do as a fortune teller and all, but they'll only know if you tell 'em. For most people here, it's pretty obvious we're different."

A silence fell between them, not lasting long since they had finally entered Esmerelda's new tent.

"Well, this is it. Your new home." said Jimmy as he placed down her suitcase.

"It's very,' Emerelda began, 'very, simple." She took notice of the double bed covered in what looked like twenty year old blankets and sheets . A chest of drawers, that had looked scratched and chipped on the corners. It was nothing like Elsa's tent, the one she had just came from.

"Well, this is a circus." He reminded her.

"Right." She mumbled.

"Alright, I'd let you have some time to settle in, but if you wanna find a phone in town we have to leave now. It'll be dark soon and there's a curfew."

"A curfew?"

"Ya, haven't you heard about the murders before coming down here?" He asked. Esmeralda shook her head. "Well, there's been a few, still haven't found the killer."

* * *

><p>"A spiritualist?" Paul repeated.<p>

"That's what he called her." Clara confirmed.

"What's with all these new people showing up?" He wondered .

"I don't know. I'm not sure I like it." said Clara, glancing over her shoulder at the strongman's trailer.

"So, are you really wearing that to town?"

Clara was wearing a pink sparkly gymnast suit, the same one she wore for her tight rope act. In the back, a deep V shape revealed her oddity.

"It's the one day I can go about not being gawked at." She stated .

"Ready to go?" Jimmy appeared, Esmerelda close behind.

"Yes!" Clara cheered. She noticed the shocked looked on Esmeraldas face when she saw her.

The four of them, Jimmy, Clara, Esmerelda and Paul got into the vehicle. The two girls sat in the back.

"So,' Clara broke in. 'Is Esmerelda your given name?"

"Um, no -' the blonde replied. 'But, it's the name I'd like to be called now." She added defensively.

"You said you're from Philadelphia?" Clara recalled. "What's it like there?"

"Brisk this time of year. Much more populated, a lot of infrastructure." Esmerelda answered.

"I'm sure you're enjoying Florida then."

"Where are you from?" Esmerelda asked Clara.

"Here.' She replied. 'Not Jupiter, north Florida. Tallahassee to be exact."

"So, how did you end up with the others?"

"Elsa." Clara didn't want to elaborate on the question.

"Where exactly are we going?" Paul piped in.

"Let's go to the park, and look at the pumpkin carvings." Clara suggested.

"Alright,then we'll swing by the candy shop, Esmerelda can go in and we can bring back some candy for the others." said Jimmy.

"Why do I have to go in?" Esmerelda asked.

"They don't take too kindly to carnies around here . If one of us goes in they'll kick us out." Jimmy explained. The car came to a stop on a quiet street.

Esmerelda walked a few feet in front of the group, it seemed to Clara as if she was pretending not to be with them.

"Look at this one,' Clara squealed, 'It's carved like a cat!"

"Neat." replied Jimmy.

"I hate cats." Paul said.

"well, then go look at a pumpkin that amuses you." Clara retorted. She watched as Paul moved a few feet ahead. "Now that he's gone I need to tell you something." she said, pulling Jimmy closer to her.

"What?"

"It's about Dell, somethin' I heard him say." she continued.

"Oh my god. It's monkey girll! Looks like she really did join a freakshow!" a voice behind them interrupted her plan.

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Jimmy shot back. A snobby looking man about his age stepped forward, beside him was a petite blonde girl, who looked very familiar.

"Aw, got yourself a boyfwend." He taunted in a baby talk manner.

"Leave me alone, _Charlie." _Clara spat out his name like it was poison.

"You know him?" Jimmy asked. Clara nodded.

"I go by Charles now." Charlie corrected.

"Look, I don't give a shit about who you go by.' Jimmy told him, 'Now, why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and walk away." His jaw was clenched tightly. Jimmy wanted to smack the guy around but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't risk going to jail.

"Embarrassment?" Charlie laughed. "What do I have to be embarrassed about. Everyone hear can see you're the freaks."

Jimmy shook his head, and to the surprise of the others he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Paul questioned.

"Oh, Pauly, buddy. You wanna hear something good?" Jimmy asked. He turned back to Charlie and his gang. "That pretty thing, she your wife?"

Charlie crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What's it to you?" he snorted.

"I may be deformed, but at least I can please a woman." Jimmy winked at Charlie's wife, and she quickly turned her head in the other direction. Her face was scarlet red.

"Just what exactly does that mean?" Charlie shouted. His right hand curling into a fist.

"Hey, maybe it's not your fault. Some guys are born with small dicks."

Charlie swung at him, but Jimmy was quick enough to step back.

"Stop!" Esmerelda stepped in between the men. "We'll leave." Charlie backed off, and then yanked his wife along with him in the opposite direction.

"Ok, what was that?" Paul asked.

"That wife of his, she's been a client of mine a few times.' it was the first time that Jimmy spoke about his day job, besides telling Clara. "I help housewives get off. That's where I go when I leave the camp."

Paul shrugged it off like no big deal, sex and prostitution weren't uncommon in the carnie world, but Esmerelda looked shocked and confused. She probably thought he was some big pervert now.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me." Clara said.

"Hey, don't act so surprised; we're a family, you know that."


	7. Charlie 2

**Outskirts of Tallahassee, 1943**

"_Grandpa, I don't want to stay here, it looks scary." Clara said as she looked up at the shabby building._

"_I'm sure it's better on the inside." Her grandfather replied. _

_He guided his young granddaughter inside where they were greeted by a tall thin women. Her face was aged, but she wasn't as old as Clara's grandfather. _

"_You must be Clara." The woman grinned. _

"_Yes, she is." _

"_Hello, dear. My name is Miss Monfort. I'll be your guardian from now on." _

"_Hello." Clara responded shyly._

"_She hasn't been around other people much, not outside family." Her grandfather said. _

"_I see. If you two would kindly follow me, I'll show you to her new room." _

_The hall of the orphanage were quiet, almost too quiet. Miss Monfort lead Clara and her grandfather down the corridor and into a small room on the right with two beds inside. One would soon be Clara's the other was occupied by a freckle faced girl with strawberry blonde hair. _

"_Hannah, this is your new roommate." Miss Monfort introduced. "Say hello to Clara."_

"_Hello." Hannah repeated._

"_Now if you follow me down this way,' Miss Monfort said, 'You'll find the leisure room where we set up games and activities. Would you like to see?" _

"_Yes!" Clara piped. _

_The room was filled with toys and games. About ten children were playing in the room, six girls and four boys. _

"_Now, Clara, why don't you stay and get to know the other children while I take your grandfather to fill out some paperwork." Miss Monfort suggested. The young girl agreed._

_Clara sat at one of the tables and began to play with one of the wind up toys._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." A girl with short black hair warned. She was playing with some dolls on the floor near by. _

"_Why not?" Clara asked._

"_That's Charlie's favourite toy, and if he catches you playing with it he won't be happy."_

"_Who's Charlie?" _

"_A mean boy who lives here. He doesn't like anyone. I wouldn't even sit there if I was you." _

"_Well where can I sit?" _

"_You can come over and play with me." The girl invited. 'I'm Alice if you wanted to know." _

"_My name is Clara." _

"_Alright Clara, you can play with this doll." Alice handed her a doll with yellow curls of yarn for hair and black buttons for eyes. "I've already named her, though."_

"_What did you name her?" Clara questioned. _

"_Sophie." _

_For the rest of the afternoon Clara played with her new friend Alice (and Sophie). 'Maybe this place ain't so bad.' she thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Jupiter, Florida 1952<strong>

"What kind of candy do I get?" Esmerelda asked nervously as she stood around the corner from the candy store.

"Well, M&M's are a crowd favorite, so a bunch of those.' Jimmy answered. 'And get some Turkish Taffy, my Ma' loves that stuff - any flavor. Here, this should be enough." he dug into his pocket and counted a dollar and twenty five cents in change. Esmerelda took the change and walked around the corner.

"Well I'm gonna wait in the car." Paul announced, leaving Clara with Jimmy.

"So, what were you about to say before?" Jimmy asked.

"Huh?"

"About, Dell.."

"Oh, right!' Clara recalled. 'Well I need to ask you something first."

"Alright, spit it out."

"About that cops badge-'

"Shhh!" Jimmy quickly hushed "You can't bring up stuff like that where people can hear."

"Fine, about the _item.' _Clara continued. "Did you put it in Dell's trailer?"

"What did he say?" He avoided the question.

"He didn't use any names, but I figured it out. He said next time you try anything he'd sacrifice someone who meant more to you." she told him.

"That bastard." Jimmy cursed. "How did you figure it out?" He asked not to insult her intelligence, but to make sure his mother wouldn't catch on.

"I went to do laundry, and Eve was there hanging clothes.'

"Ok.."

"I'm always the first one. That's why it was strange," She explained. "And what made it more strange was I saw your shirt."

"Was there anything on it?"

"No." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Jimmy, I'm sure you have a good reason for what you did. And you don't have to tell me about it right now. But please, don't go keeping secrets from me."

"No more secrets." He said.

"I got the stuff." Esmerelda announced walking towards them with a shopping bag.

"Perfect, now let's get moving before it's dark. There's a payphone about a 5 minute drive from here."

"So, what was the deal with that Charlie guy?" Esmerelda asked Clara as they buckled up in the back seat.

"Long story." Clara replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>outskirts of Tallahassee, 1943<strong>_

_Two weeks had passed since Clara had been dropped off at the orphanage. Things were going well so far, she had made friends with a few girls. Alice of course, and her roommate Hannah, and a girl named Darlene who share Alice's room. _

"_Tag, you're it!" Hannah shouted, as she tapped Clara on the shoulder. _

_Laughing, Clara chased her friends around the yard. She was chasing after Alice when suddenly she tripped landing flat on her face. "Hey, you did that on purpose!" She heard Alice say. _

"_You can't prove anything." Charlie barked. Clara got up, wiped off the front of her dress, then turned to him. _

"_Why are you so mean?" She inquired. _

"_Because maybe I wanna be." he replied. _

"_Well that's the poorest excuse I ever heard." Clara said._

"_Yeah, well who asked you?" Charlie stepped forward shoving Clara to the ground again. _

"_Ouch! My tail!" She exclaimed. _

"_What did you just say?" _

"_I said my, my..' Clara stuttered. She remember what her grandpa had told her before leaving. 'Don't let them other kids see you're different. They won't know what to think of it.'_

"_Did you say tail?" He mused. _

_Clara looked around helplessly. Alice, Hannah and Darlene all looked down at her with puzzled faces. _

"_Stand up." Charlie demanded. She obliged. _

_Charlie walked around her, and lifted the back of her dress. _

"_Whoa! You guys ain't gonna believe this. She's got a tail!" _

_The other children quickly gathered around to see it. They laughed and Charlie said, "You've got a tail like a monkey. Monkey girl, monkey girl!" He chanted. _

"_What's going on out here?" Miss Monfort yelled. Her voice echoed off the building and the children fell quiet._

"_Clara's got a tail." Charlie told her. "Like a monkey!"_

"_That's enough." Miss Monfort scolded. "Charlie, go to your room and stay there. Clara, come with me."_

"_I'm sorry Miss Monfort." Clara sobbed. _

"_I thought we gave you strict instructions about hiding your.. tail." _

"_It was an accident. I swear." _

_Miss Monfort sighed. "I'm sorry Clara, but the children won't want to play with you now."_

"_But, it doesn't change who I am." Clara pouted. _

"_Not to you, but to them it does. I assure you." Miss Monfort replied. _

"_What are you going to do with me?" _

"_I'm going to move you to the fourth floor." _

"_What,' Clara gasped. 'But you said nobody's allowed on the fourth floor." _

"_And they're not. It's the only place you'll be safe. You can join the other children in the dining room to eat, and you may come to the library to learn but don't be surprised if they chose not to interact with you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jupiter Florida, 1952<strong>

"Jeeesus. how long is this girl going to yack for?" Paul complained.

"She's talkin' to her grandmother." Jimmy said, coming to Esmerelda's defense. "I'm sure she's worried about her."

"Uh-oh, looks like a cop pulling up behind us." Clara warned from the back seat.

"Great." Paul grunted.

"Just let me do the talking." Jimmy rolled down his window.

The officer slowly approached the driver's window, shining a flashlight in Jimmy's face. "Don't ya know there's a ten o'clock curfew?" He questioned.

Jimmy looked down at his watch. "Not ten o'clock yet."

"Is there a problem, officer?" Esmerelda asked. She had finally exited the phone booth and was now standing in front of the vehicle.

"You with them?"

"Yes, I was just using the phone to call my grandmother in Philadelphia." She explained.

"They were just waiting for me."

"Alright miss. I suggest you be on your way now." The cop said.

"No problem." Jimmy replied. Once Esmerelda was in the car he sped off.


	8. Green Smoke

**Sorry for the delayed update! I wanted to post on Halloween, but I got super busy. Just a quick warning, there are some parts in this chapter that might be a bit graphic, and also sad. **

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you all been?" Dell snarled as the car parked outside the entrance.<p>

"What's it to you?" Jimmy shot back.

"I don't know many times I have to tell you, boy. Elsa put me in charge of security, going out and coming in."

"Who _is _that?" Esmeralda whispered to Clara.

"Strongman. No one likes him." Clara answered.

"Oh, shit. I forgot my purse at the phone booth." Esmeralda realized.

"We can go back tomorrow." Jimmy told her.

"But all my money is in there! What if it gets stolen." she panicked.

"Fine,' Jimmy sighed. 'I can take you back on my bike." He motioned for Esmeralda to follow him over to his motorbike. The two hopped on.

"Hey, where do you think you're going now?" Dell questioned.

"None of your business." Jimmy answered. He revved the bike, then drove off with the fortune teller.

"Ah,' Dell huffed. "What are you freaks looking at? Get back to your trailers."

"Bloke." Paul mumbled under his breath.

"Come on, Paul,' Clara said quickly to prevent any altercation.'Walk me to my trailer."

It had been at least two hours since Jimmy had left with Esmeralda and they still weren't back yet. Clara was worried, but she knew Jimmy was capable of handling almost any situation, she wasn't sure about the new girl.

* * *

><p>Ready for bed, Clara tucked herself in under the blankets and closed her eyes. Oddly, she felt like someone -or something - was watching her. She opened one eye slightly and peeked through her eyelashes. She saw green smoke covering the floor of her trailer.<p>

Thinking it was maybe her imagination, she rubbed her eyes then opened them fully. That was when she saw him; a tall man dressed in old fashion clothes standing above her bed. She screamed.

"Do not be afraid, my child.' He spoke in a kind voice, 'I have been summoned here tonight, and I am here to listen to your story."

"My story?" Clara gulped.

"Yes. How did you come to be here, in this place?"

"It was 1947." She recalled. "I was living in northern Florida, in a children's home."

"Go, on." He encouraged.

"They kept me secluded, away from the others. It didn't make a difference anyway, the other children didn't want to be friends with me after they found out my secret. They only talked to me to be cruel."

"You must have been extremely lonely."

"I was for awhile.' She admitted,'But then they got a few more kids from out of state. Their home took on fire and they had nowhere else to go. And one of them, a boy named David, he was different too."

"How was he different?"

"One of his legs didn't work anymore. He had to walk with crutches. He said when he was five he caught the polio disease. I've heard about it on the radio, but I'd never seen a person who had it. It was sad to see, he was only seven years old. The same age I was when I showed up there."

"Even though he was so much younger than me,' She continued, 'That didn't stop us from becoming the best of friends. He wasn't afraid of me."

"Something happened to him."

"Yes. A few months after he arrived, we outside to play, and then this boy, this mean boy he can up to us and would call us names. Nobody cared to help us, I don't know if it was because they fear us or they fear him. But, anyhow, we were walking up the steps to go back inside. David could use the stairs, but, he was slower than the rest of us. Charlie, the mean boy, he never had much patience. He grabbed on of David's crutches, then David fell back and..' she paused. "And he cracked his head open on one of the stairs. He was still alive, but not speaking and his eyes were closed. I call out for help no one spotted. Finally, Miss Monfort heard me and she came rushing down. She called for an ambulance and they took David away."

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear,' the stranger said, 'such a terrible thing for a child to witness."

"I don't know what happened to him after that. I don't know if he's dead or alive, he never came back."

"What happened next?"

"After a few weeks I couldn't take being locked up alone anymore. I had had enough. So, I gathered my things and I ran away. It was easy to sneak out at night, and I knew no one would come looking for me anyway. But I had nowhere to go. I got hungry, the nights were cold. Then I met a lady; she talked real funny. She said her name was Elsa Mars, and that I was really special. If I went back with her she could make me a star. She said people would stare at me with amazement, instead of disgust."

"Thank you for sharing your story.' he said, then paused. It seemed as though he was listening to someone. 'I believe you left something out."

"I did?"

"What happened to your parents? Your mother?" He asked.

"Daddy left when I was young. I don't remember him that well. I heard Mamma talking to a friend one day, she said Daddy married some other lady. And my Mamma, she was the best Mamma, I cried for weeks when she died. Grandpa said she had a hole in her heart; said she had it since she was born, but I think maybe my Daddy put it there when he left us."

"When your mother passed away, was that when you went to live in the home?"

"A bit after that. It was just me and my Grandpa for some time. Then he said he was getting too old to take care of a little girl. I didn't want to go live with strangers. So I did something bad." Clara slowly turned her wrist up to show the man her scars." I thought if I cut myself I'd bleed out. I wouldn't be alive anymore, but atleast I wouldn't have to leave home."

"My child, I am sorry for these dark memories you carry. But I must leave with someone, and I know now that you are not the one. You are as innocent as you are beautiful." He tipped his hat to her , but it was only when he turned around completely that Clara saw the terrifying, evil face on the back of his head. All the stories she heard were true, Edward Mordrake was real.


	9. Trailer-Mate & The Hero

Looking around the breakfast table, everyone was there, except for Jimmy and Esmeralda who still hadn't returned from last night. Clara wondered if she had really seen Edward Mordrake or not. She was afraid to ask anybody if they saw anything weird.

"Did Jimmy come back last night?" Clara asked nobody in particular.

"No, and that little hussy hasn't either." Dot replied.

"Do you think they're in any trouble?" Bette wondered.

"I'm not worried about that.' said Eve. 'This isn't the first time Jimmy stayed out all night."

"But it's the first time he brought someone with him." Clara added. Just then the loud sound of Jimmy's motorbike roared closer.

"There they are now.' Eve noted. "See? They're fine."

"Where on earth have you been?" Elsa scolded as she approached JImmy. Everyone else moved closer to listen to the conversation and greet their friend.

"It was crazy,' Esmeralda began. 'There was this evil clown, and, and he capture this girl, so Jimmy went to save her-"

"What?"

"Then the clown caught us, and he had a partner who worn a mask. But Jimmy manage to free himself from the ropes they tied around him and then he knocked the clown out,' Esmeralda stopped to catch her breath, 'And we ran. I told the kids to call the cops, they did. The police showed up and questioned us."

"And what happened to this crazy clown?" Elsa asked.

"He was killed." replied Jimmy.

"By you?"

"No, not by me." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter who killed him. It's because of Jimmy those kids got out alive. He's a hero." Esmeralda proclaimed.

* * *

><p>"So, what really happened out there?" Clara questioned Jimmy, it was just the two of them sitting on the steps in front of the Lobster Boy trailer. The sun had just disappeared under the horizon.<p>

"Everything about that crazy clown was true,' he answered. 'I wasn't sure I'd make it out alive."

"Now I know why people don't like Halloween. Weird things come out at night." Jimmy eyed Clara suspiciously."What?" She asked.

"You said weird _things _come out." He repeated.

"Yes. And?"

"Why not weird people?' Jimmy challenged. 'Did you see something last night?"

"I'm not sure." She replied.

"Not sure, huh?"

"It felt so real. He looked real. But in the stories, when he leaves he always takes someone-'

"Hang on a minute." Jimmy interrupted. "Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"Are you thinking Edward Mordrake?" She asked sheepishly.

Jimmy nodded then said, "I saw him too. And he did find his freak, it was the clown."

**AHHHHHHH!**

"What was that?" Clara wondered.

"Sounds like it came from Esmeralda's tent. Let's go!" Jimmy ran to the origin of the scream.

Inside her tent, Esmeralda stood on her bed shaking and screaming.

"What's going on here, you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"There was a snake!" Esmeralda yelled. "A Big slimy, gross, snake!"

"Seriously?" He chuckled. Clara covered her mouth to hide her grin.

"It's not funny. I HATE snakes!" Esmeralda informed them.

"What's all the noise about?" Elsa barged in, she had curlers in her hair and wore a floor length robe. "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?"

"She saw a snake." Clara said to Elsa.

"I don't know if I can sleep in here." Esmeralda pouted.

"Little fortune teller can't handle a snake? Fine, you can sleep in Clara's trailer." replied Elsa.

"What!' Clara protested. 'I already share with Ma Petite!"

"Ma Petite will share with Eve."

"But-"

"You two girls are closer in age." Elsa finished before leaving the tent.

"Ugh." Clara sighed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad,' Jimmy told her. 'I think you girls will be great friends."

* * *

><p>"That's your side.' Clara pointed to the right side of the trailer. She wasn't too thrilled about sharing her sleeping space with Esmeralda. 'The little door beside the kitchenette is the bathroom."<p>

"Great, no more outhouses." Esmeralda smiled.

"Well, it's a #1 only bathroom. So you still have to use the out houses for #2." Clara replied.

"Um, where's my bed?"

"it's a futon,' Clara told her. 'You have to pull out the bottom of that couch, and it turns into a bed."

"Oh, thanks." Esmeralda fixed the futon into a bed and climbed on to it. "So, you and Jimmy, you're pretty close right?"

"I suppose.' Clara shrugged. 'I've known him for a long time now."

"And what about those twin girls?"

"Bette and Dot? What about them?"

"Well.' Esmeralda said, "When Jimmy was showing me to my tent we ran into them, and one was kind of rude."

"Must have been Dot.' Clara laughed. 'She's a bit more uptight than Bette is. They haven't been here that long, only about a month."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep. It's been a crazy day."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Esmeralda replied.

* * *

><p>The long table under the dinning tent was completely empty. Usually, this time of morning, everyone was awake.<p>

"You've got to come see this!" Eve exclaimed as she motioned for Clara to follow her.

"What is it? And why isn't there anyone at the breakfast table?" Clara asked.

"Come, hurry!" Clara followed Eve out to the entrance gate. She couldn't believe eyes.

About a hundred people were there, happy, cheering and bringing food and gifts.

"Jimmy's a hero, he saved our town!" one man shouted.

"This is all because Jimmy saved those kids." Clara realized.

"Yeah, looks like he saved us too." Eve said.


	10. Who's That Girl

"A little to the left." Esmeralda instructed as Jimmy helped set up the banner in front of her tent. Even though she wasn't sleeping in the back anymore she still had to use it for her fortune telling stuff.

"Are you sure?' He replied. 'Clara, does this look straight to you?"

"Uh-huh." Clara answered dully. Jimmy tied the banner in place.

"You okay, kid?" He asked while stepping down the ladder.

"I just don't feel very well. My stomach is fluttering." She told him.

"Ah, it''s nerves.' Jimmy said, 'We haven't had a packed house in ages, you just got the jitters that's all." He smiled.

"Would you like some chamomile tea?' Esmeralda asked. "It helps with anxiety. I can make you some."

"Alright." Clara agreed.

"You'll feel better in no time!" Jimmy gave Clara a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll go put some water on." Esmeralda said, then left.

"So, it looks like you two are getting along." Jimmy observed.

"Yeah, I mean, she's alright so far. It's just hard to get used to all of these new people around." Clara said.

"There have been a lot of changes lately, but it's good to meet new people."

"I don't like change too much." She sighed.

"Me either, but it happens." Jimmy shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go and see if that tea is ready." Clara said.

"Ok, see ya later!"

Clara walked down to the dining tent where she found Esmeralda setting up two teacups at the end of the table. She took a seat.

"Have you ever had this type of tea before?" Esmeralda asked as she poured the dull liquid into Clara's cup.

"No." Clara replied, she took a sip and grimaced.

"It's an acquired taste, I suppose." The blonde said.

"Does it really help with nervousness?"

"Yes, that part is true." Esmeralda nodded.

"So, is this some kind of gypsy remedy?" asked Clara.

"Oh, no.' Esmeralda laughed. 'I'm not a gypsy. My grandma loves tea, she has all different kinds from around the world. I spent most of my summers with her."

"Does she have the gift, too?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Of fortune telling.' Clara clarified. 'I heard things like that are passed down, generation to generation."

"Right, of course. We all have it, but, umm. I'm the only one who embraces it." Esmeralda stated.

"Interesting." Clara sipped her tea again.

* * *

><p>"Dell, dammit where are you!" Ethel called searching through the maze of tents. "Have you seen Dell?" She asked Jimmy who was in the middle of giving Clara a pre-performance pep talk.<p>

"No, why?" He asked.

"He needs to introduce the pinheads." Ethel told him.

"I'll go look for him." Jimmy offered.

"Thanks. Now, Clara you come with me, you're supposed to be on deck already."

Clara followed Ethel backstage. Bette and Dot were on now, next it would be the pinheads, then her. She peeked through the curtains, and could see it really was a full house. Rows and rows of chairs filled with people.

The twins had just finished their song, everyone applauded. That was Jimmy's cue, he should be out there to introduce the next act, but he wasn't. Clara looked around, she couldn't see Ethel either. Suddenly, Jimmy rushed past her and out onto the stage.

"Bette and Dot, everyone, the siamese twins!' He announced. 'Aren't they amazing? Now, I'm going to introduce the next act. Pinheads, Salt and Pepper!" Jimmy returned backstage and sat on a stool, trying to catch his breath.

"Is something going on?" Clara questioned him.

"Yeah,' he inhaled. 'The show." Clara rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Nothing you should worry about, Desiree had to go to the doctor." He answered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I, I think she was bleeding from her lady parts or something."

"I hope she's alright.' Clara replied. 'Dell might be the worlds biggest jerk, but she never did anything wrong. I wonder how she could stay with him."

"Maybe she didn't think she could do any better." Jimmy shrugged. The audience applauded loudly again, meaning the pinheads had finished. Clara gulped and quickly fixed her hair. "You'll do fine." Jimmy promised before stepping out to do her introduction.

"Give it up for Salt and Pepper, everyone! Alright, next is the girl who has the balance of a cat, the poise of a lady. Please, focus your attention to the rope above the stage. It's Clara, the tightrope walker with a tail!"

Clara lifted her arms out beside her as she stepped off the support beam. Slowly and carefully she lead one foot over the other. She could see her shadow trailing under her, she heard the gasps from the crowd as she'd fake a wobble. She would never really fall off. There was a safety harness built into her costume that attached to a trick wire that could only be seen up close.

Finally, she reached the other end and stepped onto the platform. Clara curtsied, and they clapped. She noticed someone in the fourth row; a girl with brown curly hair and full lips. The girl sat between a woman and a boy maybe a couple years younger. Clara could not take her eyes off the girl. she looked so much like her.

* * *

><p>"Boooo! Get off the stage!" The crowd shouted.<p>

"Oh my god, they're throwing food at her!" Clara announced.

"We've gotta stop it!" Ethel ordered. She had just returned.

Jimmy went on to the stage and pulled Elsa away. "No, no, no!" Elsa cried.

"Elsa, calm down." He said.

"Those fools, think they can come to my show and disrespected me." She scowled.

"Maybe you should go lay down in your tent. I'll walk you." Ethel suggested.

Jimmy moved the curtain, and saw that many of the people had left already. A few of them that were left behind looked baffled as to what had just happened, he didn't blame them.

"Jimmy, did you see her?" Clara whispered.

"Who?"

"That girl." She said.

"You need to be more specific." Jimmy replied.

"It's just that, I saw a girl and she looked a lot like me."

"Maybe it's that funny tea you drank." He teased.


	11. The Locket

Jimmy swept the popcorn and pretzel pieces into a pile before scooping the filth off the floor with the dust pan. He felt bad about Elsa getting booed off the stage, but he knew it was coming. People can to see the freaks, not a normal lady singing.

He noticed something glimmering under one of the chairs. He bent down to pick it up, it was a necklace and a nice looking one too. Jimmy shoved it into his pocket, later he'd find Elsa and ask if she had a lost a found box, no doubt the owner of the necklace would come back looking for it.

"There you are." Esmeralda said walking into the tent.

"Do you need something?" Jimmy questioned. He really didn't feel like talking with her right now if he could help it. Not after their awkward encounter last night. He had tried to kiss her before the show, and she pulled away, saying something about her not being in his future.

"I was just wondering what you were doing today." She answered.

"I don't know." He shrugged and continued sweeping. _She's bored of this place already. _He thought.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll see you around." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Hearts." Clara said, as she placed her eight of spades on the card pile.<p>

"Damn it." Eve groaned and picked up a new card.

Clara grinned and put down the five of hearts. She had two cards left now, a seven and a three of hearts. The game was surely hers.

"Mornin' gals.' Jimmy's voice sang. He stopped by the dining table.

"Good morning." They replied almost in unison.

"Seen Elsa anywhere?' He asked. 'I found this when I was cleaning the big top." He showed them the necklace that hung from his fingers on a gold chain. It was some type of oval shaped pendant.

"I saw her leave with the twins earlier." Eve answered.

"Did she say where they went? When she's coming back?"

"No." Eve shook her head.

"Can I see that, Jimmy?" Clara asked.

"Sure." He said. Clara took the necklace from his claw like hands.

"It's a locket,' she discovered. The oval pried open revealing two small photographs inside. 'No way."

"What?"

"This man is my father." Clara told them, pointing to the picture on the right.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen him in years." Jimmy stated.

"No, it's him. I know it is!" she insisted.

"Hey, I think I recognize this lady,' Eve spoke. 'She was at the show last night."

"You're right,' Clara nodded. 'Jimmy this must belong to the girl I told you about. She was sitting beside this woman. I remember."

"So, you don't know who that lady is then?" Jimmy asked.

"Haven't got a clue." Clara responded.

"Well, all we can do is wait and see if anyone comes back for the necklace." Jimmy said.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Miss?" A woman called to Esmeralda, who was having a cigarette in front of the big top. Clara wouldn't let her smoke in the trailer. She felt strange just standing in one spot so she walked around the camp eventually ending up here.<p>

"Yes?" Esmeralda replied.

"I don't know if you're the right person to talk to, but I'm looking for something my daughter might have lost here." The woman said.

"What are you looking for?"

"A necklace. It's a gold locket to be exact." she told her.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure who takes care of stuff like that. I'll try to find someone who can help." Esmeralda informed the woman before she began roaming the camp in search of anyone.

She heard laughter in the distance, it sounded like it was coming from the the back of the camp where most of the trailers were set up. Sure enough a group of people were there, Clara, Jimmy, Paul, Eve, the pinheads they were playing, Esmeralda guessed, charades.

"Hey, guys." She interrupted.

"Hi, Esmeralda." Clara smiled. "You wanna join?"

"Oh, no thanks. I came here because there's a woman here."

"Tell her there's no show today." Jimmy said in an annoyed tone, it wasn't like him.

"She's looking for something.' Esmeralda continued, 'A locket."

Jimmy and Clara exchanged looks.

"Where is she?" Clara asked.

"Over by the big top." Esmeralda answered.

"Clara and I can take it from here." Jimmy announced. Esmeralda agreed to stay behind while the other two went to find the woman.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Jimmy chimed. "I heard you might be looking for this."He pulled the necklace out from his pocket.

"Oh, yes!' She cheered. 'Ellie will be so happy you found it?"

"Ellie?" Clara repeated.

"My daughter.' The woman answered. "She just turned 12, got it as a gift for her birthday."

"Oh. Well it's a lovely gift." Clara complimented.

"Why, thank you." The woman smiled. She hesitated a second before taking her daughter's possession from lobster boy's hand.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not." The woman replied.

"The locket opened and we could help but notice the photograph of you. And the other one, of the man." she said.

"Yes, that's my husband, Alfie." said the woman, 'Handsome isn't he?"

"Alfie, as in Alfred?" Clara questioned instantly.

"That's correct.' the woman retorted, 'I'm sorry, do you know him?"

"I- ' Clara choked. 'I have to go." And she ran off leaving the woman very confused.

"Ma'am. Do I mind if I ask you your husbands last name?" Jimmy spoke.

"Mitchel.' She replied, 'And I'm Louise, Mrs. Louise Mitchel."

"She was right." Jimmy sighed.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't mean to offend you, but was your husband married before?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't understand-'

"He's her father." Jimmy stated.

"What?" Louise gasped.

"The girl who just ran off , her name is Clara Mitchel.' He told her. 'She's from Tallahassee, grew up mostly without her father. Her ma died ten years ago and she ended up in a children's home."

"No, there must be some mistake." Louise protested.

"Look, I hate to be the one to tell you. She recognized his picture."

Mrs. Mitchel looked pale and dizzy, she stumbled around trying to catch her balance.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked, but it was too late, the woman fainted.

* * *

><p>"Clara, are you ok sweetie?" Eve asked as she walked into the trailer.<p>

"He's still in Florida,' Clara sobbed. 'And he never came to look for me."

"I'm sorry." Eve consoled. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"He has a daughter named 'Ellie'" she said. "That's my middle name, you know? Clara Ellen Mitchel."

"I'm sure he wasn't trying to replace you."

"We got a problem, Evie." Jimmy entered the trailer.

"What happened?" Eve questioned.

"The lady fainted, I need someone to help my move her off the ground." He replied.

"We'll be back." Eve promised Clara, then she left to assist Jimmy with Louise.

Esmeralda soon entered her side of the trailer. She looked over at Clara who was lying on her bed with her back to her. Esmeralda wondered if she should ask what was going on or not, she already had one person pissed off with her.

Clara sat up on her bed, "How long have you been here?" she didn't hear Esmeralda come in.

"About a minute." Esmeralda answered.

"Did something happen with you and Jimmy?" Clara asked.

"How did you -"

"I noticed the tension between you two earlier.' Clara said, 'Just do me a favor ok?"

Esmeralda was silent for a minute. "What?"

"Don't lead him on. Jimmy's the best man I know, and he doesn't deserve that."


	12. Invitation

**Warning, cliffhanger. **

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Mitchel?" Eve said as the woman opened her eyes, 'Are you ok?"<p>

"Oh, ' the woman gasped at the sight above her. An amazon woman and a pinhead. 'I thought I was having a dream."

"Nope. This is reality." Eve replied. Then she ordered Pepper to find Jimmy and tell him Louise had regained consciousness.

"Where's that girl?" Louise asked.

"You mean Clara? I think she's in her trailer." Eve answered

"Could you get her for me? I'd like to talk to her."

"I can try." Eve replied. "I'll be back."

Jimmy walked into the tent, where Louise was sitting up fixing her hair.

"Can I get you anything? Some water?" He asked.

"No, but thank you. You're very kind." She replied.

"Have you and your family always lived in Jupiter?"

"Well, I've always lived here. Alfie came down from Tallahassee, but you already know that. He never talked about his family, only that his brother was fighting in the war, and his parents had both passed away years ago. No mention of any children.' Louise frowned, 'Poor girl."

"It's not your fault, ma'am." Jimmy said, "My father didn't stick around either."

"Oh, there you are!" Louise beamed at someone walking in behind Jimmy, he turned and saw Clara.

"You want to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to tell you that I was surprised by the news,' Louise said, 'But if you're Alfie's daughter then you're part of my family too."

"But he doesn't care about me." Clara protested. "Why should you?"

"You're father was younger back then, I'm sure he was afraid to tell me he had a child with someone else."

"Or afraid of showing who his child is." Clara shot back.

"Well, the reasons for his silence are only known by him. Clara, if I would have known about you, I would have asked this a lot sooner. Would you like to come to our house for dinner? Tomorrow night?"

"Wh- really?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Louise smiled.

"I would love to,' Clara looked toward Jimmy who gave an encouraging nod. "May I bring a friend?"

"If that would make you more comfortable, then it's alright." Louise answered.

"Would you like to come with me, Jimmy?"

"Sure." He replied. "What time?"

"We usually have dinner at 5 o'clock." Louise told them. "Do you have a pencil and some paper? I'll write down our address, it's quite easy to find."

"Yeah, one moment,' Clara said, she walked over to the desk and picked up a notepad and a pencil. 'Here you go." She passed them off to Louise who scribbled down the address.

"Now, I must be off. I'm glad you found the locket. Thank you." Louise handed the notepad back to Clara and left.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the big top for Elsa's birthday celebration. Clara stood in the receiving line, waiting to give Elsa her gift. Eve was in front of her with a large box.<p>

"I wonder what this could be." Elsa said as she opened the top. "Oh!' Elsa laughed as Ma Petite popped out. 'My very own hot water bottle to cuddle with at night." She paused, and looked up at everyone.

"What's the matter? It's just the beginning of our week of festivities!" Elsa spoke to the crowd.

"We miss the twins." Ma Petite answered.

"Did they say anything about why they wanted to leave?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe we should go search for them, what if they got -'

"NO!" Elsa yelled, cutting off Paul. "Enough about them. We give them a home, a family, and what do they do? Disappear into the night! So no more about the twins." She ordered.

The room was silent. Clara had never seen Elsa so upset before, she wondered what really happened with the twins, the last time she spoke to them they seemed to be adjusting to the carnie lifestyle, well Bette was adjusting. Clara was never sure about what Dot wanted.

"Now, I demand you start having fun,' Elsa continued, 'Or I will strap one of you up to that wheel!" Her hand flew in the direction of the giant bulls eye.

"Better start acting like we're having a blast." Jimmy whispered.

"Let's put on some music, shall we?" Clara suggested loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's my girl." Elsa praised. She walked over to the stage and turned on the radio.

"I'm so glad you're coming with me tomorrow, I don't think I could go without you." Clara smiled at Jimmy.

"I'm sure you'd be fine.' Jimmy said, 'Louise seems like a nice lady, maybe your father has changed. Better late than never right?"

"Right." Clara nodded. "I'm going to give Elsa her gift now." Clara walked toward Elsa who having a conversation with Ethel.

"Oh, this must be for me." Elsa grinned as Clara approached her with a gift box.

"Of course it is,' Clara laughed. 'I hope you like it." Elsa took the toaster sized box and untied the lid secured with a bow. Elsa took out the small canvas, it was a painting of a carousel.

"You made this?" Elsa asked. Clara responded with a nod. "You are such a talented artist."

"Thank you, Elsa. I was hoping you'd hang it in your dressing room." Clara smiled.

"I will keep it always in my sight." Elsa promised.

* * *

><p>"1473 Walsh Street, right?" Jimmy questioned as he drove down the streets of Jupiter.<p>

"Yes." Clara confirmed.

"Oh, here it is.' Jimmy said, he turned the card into the lane way. It was a small house, still nice looking, but small. 'Nervous?"

"A bit." She admitted.

"Just don't expect too much too soon." He warned.

Jimmy and Clara walked up to the front door. Clara brought her hand up to the brass knocker and froze.

"I can't do it." She said.

"Just take a deep breath." He suggested.

"Ok." Clara followed his advice, and tapped the metal knocker on the door. It didn't take long for someone on the other side to open it.

"Just on time, please, come in.' Louise smiled. 'Our guests are here!" She called up the stairway. The sound of foot steps came marching down the stairs. Clara recognized the children from the show.

"Well, don't be shy now. Say hello." Louise told her daughter and son.

"Hello." The girl spoke shyly.

"You must be Ellie,' Clara said, 'I'm Clara and this is Jimmy, he found your locket." Jimmy waved.

"You're the lobster boy!" Louise's son gasped.

"Thomas!" His mother scolded.

"Oh, it's alright.' Jimmy said, 'He's right, I am the Lobster Boy."

"My husband is in the dining room, please follow me." Louise asked.

The Mitchels began moving toward the dining room, but Clara's feet wouldn't lift off the ground. She was afraid, what if her father didn't want her here. Clara felt the warmth of Jimmy's hand wrap around her own. "Just breath." He reminded her.


	13. Dinner with the Mitchels

The dining room was a fair size, not too big or small. At the back of the room, the entrance to the kitchen could be seen. The walls were covered by wooden panels, where family portraits and art pieces hung around the room. And at the center of the room was a rectangular table set up for six people, but could seat eight. There was a ham on the table that had already been pre-sliced. Then a bowl of mashed potatoes and a tray of steamed vegetables, carrots, broccoli, peas still in the pod.

At the head of the table was Alfred 'Alfie' Mitchel who looked very much the same to Clara as he had many years ago, sure time had aged him since Clara saw him last, but it aged him gracefully.

"Alfie this is Jimmy,' Mrs. Mitchel introduced,'and of course-"

"Clara.' He interjected. Alfred stood from his seat and walked to her. 'I don't need to be introduced to my own daughter." He chuckled. His hand gently lifted Clara's chin, making her eyes meet his. "You have grown into such a beautiful young women, just like your mother was." He removed his hand and pulled out a chair for her, the chair to his right.

Clara sat in the chair, and Jimmy sat to her right , Louise was directly across from her.

"I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place." Alfred spoke, waiting for his daughter to answer. But Clara couldn't speak, there was so much she wanted to say on the way here, so many questions. But now that she sat next to her father, who she had not seen since four years old, she was speechless.

"We found it easily." Jimmy answered for her.

"Good.' Alfred replied, 'Now, I don't know what dinner is like where you two reside, but this is a Christian home and we say a prayer first."

"Please, do join us." Louise added. The Mitchels all bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Clara and Jimmy followed.

"Bless us, oh Lord, ' Alfred began the prayer.'and these, thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ, our Lord. And Father we thank you for reuniting us with Clara after all this time. Amen."

"Amen." echoed through the voices of the others.

Louise began serving the slices of ham, then the bowls started to get passed around. "Take as much as you need." The woman of the house said.

"Is it hard to eat with those hands?" Thomas, who sat across from Jimmy, asked randomly.

"Son, that is not polite." Mr. Mitchel warned.

"It's alright,' Jimmy replied. " No, it ain't hard at all. I've been doing it my whole life."

"Tommy's just a fan,' Ellie spoke for the first time. 'He's been talking about you ever since the show."

"And he's been trying to learn to juggle." Louise added.

"Oh, really? Well how about I teach you after dinner?" Jimmy asked the boy.

"Alright!" Thomas smiled.

* * *

><p>Maggie "Esmeralda" paced back and forth, puffing on a smoke while she waited for Stanley. Jimmy and Clara were both gone, and they were the only two who seemed to keep track of where she was. Now was the perfect time to meet with her partner in crime. She heard the leaves rustling, she knew it had to be him.<p>

"Finally." She said, exhaling smoke.

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the deal?" Stanley snapped.

"The girls are still missing."

"Shit." He hissed. "Well, I need something."

"Well what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"What about." Stanley moved his hands in a pincher like motion.

"Jimmy? You want to cut off his hands?" Maggie asked.

"Not while he's alive." Stanley said.

"Look, the freaks are all on high alert. If we kill him, then we have to get rid of the body. It's too much work." She said. Jimmy had save her and the other's from that crazy clown. He was a good guy, and she was starting to like him.

"We need something small, easy to transport." Stanley argued.

"Wait,' Maggie paused. 'I know just the thing, and she won't even fight back."

"You don't mean, that little woman?" Stanley asked. She nodded.

"We'll tear her clothes up and place them by the bog, they'll think an animal go to her." Maggie explained.

"I like the way you think." Stanley grinned.

* * *

><p>"I'll take your plate dear." Louise offered, as Clara stood to bring her plate to the kitchen. She handed it over to the woman.<p>

"Thanks for having us Mrs. Mitchel, dinner was great." Jimmy said.

"You're welcome." The woman replied.

"Clara, may I speak with you?" Alfred asked. "Perhaps privately?"

"Sure." Clara nodded. She hadn't talked much during dinner. But maybe with less people around be able to ask her questions.

"Let's go into the living room." Her father suggested. She followed him back through the entrance she had used to get into the dining room, across the hall into the living area.

"It puzzles me on why you are so shy. You're mother was never quite." Alfred said as he sat in one of the mustard colored arm chairs.

"I'm surprised you even remember her, or me." Clara replied.

"I know you're probably angry at me, for leaving you both." Alfred told her. "I know it was wrong, and I have to live with it everyday."

"Why didn't you come to her funeral?" Clara asked.

"Well, when I found out that your mother had died, the funeral had already happened."

"Who told you?" She wondered.

"It was your grandfather. He tracked me down and phoned me. He said that you were going to live with your aunt in Houston."

"What?" She was generally surprised by this information. "I don't believe my grandpa would tell a lie like that."

"I'm sorry, Clara. But that's what he told me.' Alfred cleared his throat. "I found your Aunt's number and when I got in touch with her she said that your grandfather had sent you off to an orphanage, but she didn't know where."

"Why would he?' Clara frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"He wanted to keep you from me." Alfred said. "Because I knew a doctor he said he could fix you-"

"Fix me?' She retorted. 'I'm not some broken china doll."

"I just thought, if only you didn't have that extra spine, you could have a normal life. You could go to school, college even! Maybe meet a nice man and have a family. I never wanted you to be handed off to some, some freak show."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you got yourself a new daughter, and a son."

"I wasn't trying to replace you." His voice was tender, truthful. "But I had to move on with my life. I met Louise and I fell in love."

"So,' Clara spoke after a moment of silence. 'You said, my grandpa was trying to keep me from you, but you said you loved my mother. Was he the reason you left?"

"Yes,' Alfred answered. 'I informed them of the doctor who was willing to do a surgery. Your mother was on the fence, but your grandpa was totally against it. He was afraid you'd die. But I assured him Dr. Franson is the best surgeon the state of Florida has to offer. He said that my arguing with him about the surgery wasn't good for your mother's heart condition. He said it would be better if I left."

"I just can't see my grandpa doing something like that."

"I'm not saying he wasn't a good person. He was trying to do what he thought was best, and I had a different opinion."

"Well, thank you for telling me your side of the story." Clara said. It was going to take a while for it all to sink in.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to stay here with us?' He asked. "You could stay in the guest room, build a relationship with your sister and brother."

"I-I'll have to think about it." She replied.

"Fine, I understand. But I would much rather you be her in a real house, than living in a tent with a bunch of freaks."

"Don't call them that." Clara objected. "They might be different, but so I am. And they accept me for who am I. They're my family."

"I'm sure you have spent a lot of time with those people and it feels that way. But I am your family too, you are my flesh and blood."

"I'll think about it." She repeated.

"Daddy, daddy!" Thomas shouted running into the living room.

"Yes?" Alfred answered.

"I can do it, I can juggle, Jimmy taught me!" He exclaimed.

"He's pretty good too." Jimmy added, following in behind him. "Is everything ok in here?" He asked looking at Clara.

"Yes,' She told him. 'But I think we should head out. It's getting late."

"Alright." Jimmy said. "I'll leave you two to say goodbye."

"Please, do consider my offer." Alfred begged as he hugged his daughter goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>Bang Bang Bang<em>

The loud pounding on the trailer door woke Clara from her sleep.

"What's going on?" She mumbled at Eve, who stood out side her door.

"It's Elsa,' Eve replied. "She's freaking out, and ordered everyone to meet in the big tent."

"Right now?"

"Yes, hurry!"

Clara grabbed her house coat and tied the belt around her waist. She saw a few others walking into the tent, and stood with the crowd. Elsa stood in front of them, throwing a tantrum.

"You ungrateful monsters! I rescue you all, and give you a family and this is what I get? Accusations, gossiping behind my back!" Elsa roared, streams of tears rolled down her cheeks. "Now which one of you believes I have anything to do with the disappearance of those girls? Speak up!"

"You two,' She pointed at Salt and Pepper. 'Do you remember where I found you? Your own sister didn't even want you! If it wasn't for me you'd be out on the streets gnawing on rats!" Elsa moved to the table and started grabbing at her gifts.

"And look at these, they're all meaningless!" She threw one, then another and another. Clara stepped back as one flew past her. Elsa continued her rant.

"After everything I have done for us, I still haven't earned your trust!"

'Elsa, calm down, of course we trust you!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Prove it to me!" She cried.

"How?" Elsa looked frantically around the tent.

"The wheel,' she answered. "Nobody leaves until one of you gets on the wheel and proves to me your trust and loyalty. I will settle for nothing less."

"I'll do it." Jimmy spoke.

"No,' Pauls voice cut in, 'It should be me."


	14. One Knife to the Belly, One to the Back

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for a death-defying act. It takes a split second for this knife to travel from my fingertips to the wheel. A split second stands between life and death. Spin the wheel Eve." Elsa demanded.

"Oh!" Everyone gasped as the first knife planted itself just inches from Paul's head.

"Now you make think that this man's destiny lies in Miss Elsa's hands," Elsa spoke before throwing the second knife. "But fate is the true master."

Clara flinched as the second knife found a stopped between Paul's legs.

"And yet,' Elsa continued, 'Fate is not unkind, reversal of fortune can be swift. The pauper can be named king."

"AH!" Paul groaned as the third knife penetrated his gut.

"Oh, no. It was an accident!" Elsa shouted.

"Get him down!" Ordered Jimmy. He rushed to stop the wheel, Eve helped remove Paul and laid him on the floor. The knife was sticking out of the lower left side of Paul's abdomen.

"We should see how band the the wound is." Clara said, before pulling out the knife.

"No!" Jimmy shouted but it was too late. Blood began to pour out of Paul's wound.

"We need to get him to a doctor!" Ethel exclaimed.

"I'll take care of it, bring him to the caravan!" said Elsa.

"Oh my god.' Clara cried, she followed beside Paul as Jimmy and Eve carried him to the caravan. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make it worse."

"It's. not. your fault." Paul managed to say through his agonizing grunts.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Esmeralda asked when Clara walked into their trailer. "You look like someone just died."<p>

"Somebody might." Clara responded, she was still in shock.

"What?"

"There was an accident.' She explained, 'Paul was on the bullseye wheel, and a knife landed right in his stomach."

"Oh my god." Esmeralda gasped. "Will he be ok?"

"I don't know.' Clara shut her eyes tightly, and could feel the tears forming. "Esmeralda, I did something stupid, I pulled the knife out." The trailer was quiet for a moment.

"It's Maggie."

"Huh?"

"You asked me about my real name before,' Esmeralda replied. 'Maggie is my real name."

"Oh. Well it does suit you better than Esmeralda." Clara smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about Paul,' Maggie said. "I'm the doctor will be here soon and fix him up. And maybe it was a good thing you pulled out the knife. I heard old metal can give people tetanus."

"I hope he recovers.' Clara pulled the covers off of her bed and tucked herself in. 'Goodnight, Maggie."

"Goodnight." Her roommate replied.

Maggie waited to make sure Clara was asleep before she snuck out to find Ma Petite. She knew she was going to hate herself for doing this, but it was the only way to protect Jimmy from entered the tent and found Ma Petite sleeping in her tiny bed.

"Ma Petite,' She whispered. 'Wake up I have a surprised for you."

"A surprise?" The tiny woman's eyes shot open.

"Yes. Come on." Maggie reached her arms out and lifted Ma Petite up.

"Where are we going?" Ma Petite asked as Maggie carried her through the field.

"We're almost there.' Maggie replied. They approached a structure in the distance. "You see that barn over there? That's where your surprise is."

"Is it a pony?" Ma Petite asked excitedly. _She sure isn't making this any easier. _ Maggie thought.

* * *

><p>"Jimmy are you in there?" Eve's voice called from outside the caravan.<p>

"What is it? Is it Paul?" Jimmy asked, bolting through the door.

"No, it's Ma Petite.' Eve replied. "She wasn't asked breakfast this morning, and she never misses breakfast."

"Ma Petite is missing?" Clara's voice asked, she was on her way to the dining tent when she overheard the conversation.

"It's alright, don't panic.' Jimmy said. 'We'll just gather everybody together, then we'll look for Ma Petite."

"Or not." Clara spoke, pointing in the distance.

"Huh?' Jimmy turned and spotted Esmeralda carrying Ma Petite towards them.

"Hey Maggie." Clara greeted.

"Maggie?" Eve asked.

"It's her real name." Clara and Jimmy replied in unison.

"Wait, you knew?" Clara questioned Jimmy.

"Where have you gals been?" He asked Maggie, ignoring Clara's question.

"We got up before sunrise to catch fireflies." Maggie responded.

"Ma Petite,' Eve piped, 'Suzi made your favorite. Hotcakes."

"Hotcakes, oh boy!" Ma Petite cheered.

"You two coming?" Clara asked, Eve had already started walking to the tent with Ma Petite.

"Go ahead." Maggie replied. "We'll be there in a minute."

Clara knew it was wrong to spy on Jimmy and Maggie, but she couldn't resist. Have they been secretly seeing each other? How did he know Maggie's real name and why didn't he say anything before? She just wanted to know what was going on with them. That's why she hid behind one of the tents instead of going for breakfast.

"Let's run away together." She heard Maggie say.

"Seriously?" Jimmy replied.

_Run away? _Clara thought to herself. _Please say no._

"I've gotta do something first.' He said. 'Just have your bags packed."

Clara felt a sudden pain in her chest, her heart felt heavy and swollen. Of all people she never thought Jimmy would be the one to stab her in the back.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell." Paul swore, Penny was in the caravan changing his dressing.<p>

"Try not to move." She told him.

Clara watched as Penny placed the new bandage over the wound. Blood always creeped her out, she didn't know how Penny could do it with such ease, but then again she was a nurse.

"Sorry to bother you two.' Clara said. 'But I know how much Paul likes Ethel's baked goods." She placed down a plate ,with a couple of freshly made brownies, down.

"Thanks dear, but enough with the guilt gifts alright?" Paul said. Clara looked at the vase of flowers she picked this morning after breakfast.

"I just feel awful."

"You didn't do this to me. Elsa did."

"The knife had to come out eventually." Penny added.

"Paul, I wanted to ask you something, about Jimmy." Clara said.

"Go on."

"Have you talked to him recently? About umm, personal things?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Like,' Clara paused. "His love life?"

"Ahh,' Paul chuckled. 'The fortune teller girl? You found out about them, did you?"

"Is there something to find out?" She wondered.

"Well I do know he fancies her." Paul answered.

"I just don't understand.' Clara sighed. 'I tell Jimmy everything, and here he's planning to-" She stopped herself. She knew telling Paul about she heard would be a mistake.

"Planning to what?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind, I'll leave you two." Clara left the caravan and walked back to her trailer.

"Hey, stranger!" Jimmy called.

"Oh, hi." Clara replied. She really wasn't in the mood to speak with him.

"Hi? That's you're gonna say? We've barely talked all day."

"Maybe I don't feel like talking." Clara told him.

"Is this about your dad?" Jimmy asked. "About him asking you to move in?"

"Ya." She lied. She knew she he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't answer.

"You're not seriously considering it.' He said. 'Are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Hey, where's this coming from, kid-"

"Stop calling me that!" She ordered.

"Jee, alright." He replied. Something was definitely going on with her. "Look, I've gotta run out for a bit. But when I come back I'm going straight to your trailer and you're going to tell me what's really going on."


	15. Home

**I know it's been so long since I've updated, but i have been crazy busy! I haven't abandoned this story i promise. I actually have big plans for the next few chapters, it might just take a while for me to get them on here. Thanks readers for your patience!**

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em>

Clara waited with her suitcase for the door to open. She had decided to leave the others and try living with her father, for how long she wasn't sure , but she brought all of her most favourite things in case she never went back.

"Clara!" Louise's voice sang once she opened the door."What a lovely surprise, and just in time for thanksgiving. Come in, come in!"

"I'm sorry to just show up like this." Clara said.

"Oh, no need to apologize. I see you brought a suitcase, are you planning to spend the holidays with us?" Louise asked.

"Well, is my father here? He said I was welcomed to stay - um, to live here."

"Yes. He's in his office.' Louise replied. 'Why don't you go say hello. I'll take your luggage to your new room." She smiled.

Clara walked past the living room to the back of the house where her father's office was. The door was ajar, she wasn't sure if she should knock or just walk in. She tapped on it lightly.

"No, Thomas, we can't fly your kite today." Alfred said assuming it was his son.

"Aw, darn. I was so looking forward to it." Clara joked. Alfred turned at the sound of his eldest daughter's voice.

"Clara, dear!' He grinned. "You came back."

"Yes, I have decided to take you up on your offer. If you'll still have me." She said.

"Of course. Where are your things?" He asked, noticing she didn;t carry a bag.

"Oh, Louise already took them."

"Excellent. I can take you up to your new room, if you'd like."

"Please do." Clara replied. She followed her father back through the living room and up the stairs. There were six doors along the hallway. The first on the right was Ellie's room, to the left was a closet, then Tom's room. Across from the boys room was his parents room. Next was the bathroom and at the end finally was the guests room.

"Here you are." Alfred said, letting Clara step in to her new room first.

"It's beautiful." She told him as she examined the furniture, all hand crafted.

"I'll let you get settled then, please, make yourself at home."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Clara look who I - ' Jimmy's voice trailed off 'Found.' The trailer was empty. "She's not in here." He said to Bette and Dot who stood behind him.<p>

"Well where could she be?" The now blonde Bette wondered.

"I really don't know."He replied.

"What's that?" Dot pointed to a folded paper on Clara;s bed. "It looks like a letter."

Jimmy picked up the letter, "To whomever finds this,' he read. 'I have gone to live with my father. This place just isn't for me anymore. Jimmy and Elsa will be leaving soon and I will have no one to keep me company. I love you all dearly, but I must move on with my life and be with my real family. P.S Jimmy, don't come looking to get me. I will not be returning. Signed Clara." He frowned.

"Does that me she ran away?" Bette asked.

"Sounds like it." Dot answered.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Maggie asked casually as she walked in.

"Did you know about this?" Jimmy questioned, showing the letter. Maggie took it from him and scanned through it .

"No, I didn't."

* * *

><p>Clara had placed all of her things in their proper places and now had nothing to do. She decided to return down stairs to chat with Louise or her father. There didn't seem to be anyone around until she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. It was Louise fixing lunch.<p>

"Do you need and help?" Clara asked.

"Oh, no, thank you.' Louise replied. 'Are you hungry?"

"I am a little." Clara admitted.

"Here, why don't you have this sandwich." Louise offered.

"No, I-"

"Don't be silly, I'll just make another one."

"Alright." Clara said. "It's very quiet around here."

"Yes, enjoy it.' Louise laughed. "The children will be home in an hour and then you'll miss the silence."

"Where are they?"

"At school." Louise answered.

"Oh, of course."

"Didn't you go to school?"

"No, I was home schooled by my mother until she died. Then at the orphanage they taught us all together, we had a study hour." Clara replied.

"Then you never went to high school?" Louise asked. Clara shook her head.

"What are you lovely ladies discussing?" Alfred, who had just appeared in the kitchen asked.

"Education,' his wife informed him. 'Did you know Clara hasn't been to a high school?"

"Well, I don't think she's ever been to a school. Her mother insisted on being her teacher." said Alfred.

"I don't think it's a big deal. I've read a lot of books." Clara spoke.

"That's good, reading keeps the mind sharp, they say."

"Well, yes, that's all fine.' said Louise. 'But what about being social with other young ladies your age. It's nice to have girl friends."

"I suppose.' Clara shrugged. 'I've always just been friends with my kind."

"What about boys? Wouldn't you like to be married someday?"

"Now, Louise-' Alfred objected.

"I'm only asking."

"I have thought about it." Clara answered.

"I know a nice lady who has a son only a few years older than you.' Louise told Clara, 'Would you be interested in meeting him?"

"Um,' Clara blushed. 'Why not. It's good to meet new people."

* * *

><p>"She's making a mistake." Jimmy said looking over at Clara's empty bed while he laid beside Maggie. "I have to go get her."<p>

"What? How do you know she's made a mistake?" Maggie asked.

"Look, I was at that house and there was somethin' funny about Mr. Mitchel, I don't think his intentions are good." Jimmy stated. He got up from the futon and put on his shirt.

"I don't think you should do this." Maggie said.

" I have to, you don't understand." He argued.

"Sometimes you just have to let people go, Jimmy. She's with her family now."

"No, her family is here!" Jimmy shouted. "My ma and Elsa, they raised that girl since she was 12 years old. She came in the way we all did, with nobody left behind to give a shit."

"I know you're only looking out for her,' Maggie said, 'But she's a big girl now. I read what she put in that letter, Jimmy, if you show up at that house she'll never forgive you."

He paused and thought about it. Maggie was right, Clara wanted her freedom. Maybe the best thing to do was give it to her.


	16. Family Friend

**December 3rd, 1952**

"This is where we're going?" Clara asked as the car pulled up to a huge mansion. She was out with Louise to visit one of her new step-mother's old friends.

"Yes,' Louise answered. 'The Mott family is very well off."

"I'll pick you ladies up in a couple of hours,' Alfred said. He parked the vehicle then stepped out and quickly pranced over to open the passenger's door for Louise. "Do have fun." Alfred added once both Clara and Louise were out of the car.

"I'm sure we will!" Louise called after him as he drove off.

"Oh, Louise! I thought I heard someone." A woman's voice greeted them.

"Gloria. Always lovely to see you." Louise beamed. The two women pecked each other on the cheek.

"This must be Alfred's daughter." Gloria said. She looked oddly familiar to Clara.

"Yes, this is Clara.' Louise introduced. 'Clara this is an old friend of mine, Gloria Mott."

"Nice to meet you, ." Clara smiled, extending her hand. Gloria grasped it lightly.

"Please, come in." Mrs. Mott motion and Clara followed Louise through the door. "Dandy! We have guest, please come down stairs."

"Coming, Mother." an irritated voice yelled down from the second floor.

"Please excuse my Dandy's attitude. He is recovering from a broken heart." told them.

"Oh, I wasn't aware Dandy was courting anyone." Louise replied.

"It was all very sudden." Mrs. Mott retorted.

The sound of foot steps descending on the marble staircase caught Clara's attention. She instantly recognized the man, Dandy, he had been to the carnival multiple times.

"Hello, Louise." Dandy spoke kindly. "And who is this lovely gal?" He asked, taking Clara's hand and planting a kiss on it.

"Clara." She answered for herself.

"What a lovely name." From the way Dandy looked at her she knew he recognized her too.

"Dandy, why don't you show our new guest around while Louise and I have some tea." Mrs. Mott suggested.

"Great idea, Mother." Dandy grinned. "We'll start with the upstairs."

* * *

><p>"Here's my playroom." Dandy said, leading Clara into a long narrow room filled with toys. She wondered why he had such a room. Dandy was the same age -if not a few years older- than Jimmy. Too old for a playroom in Clara's opinion.<p>

"Oh, it's..nice."

"Isn't it? Bette thought the same thing." Dandy replied.

"Who's Bette?" Clara question, although she had a feeling she knew exactly who he was talking about.

Dandy shook his head. "Clara, don't play games." His tone made her nervous.

"I'm not playing anything. Did you mean Bette as in Bette and Dot?"

"Yes.' Dandy eyed her suspiciously. 'That Elsa woman sold the twins to us, did you really not know?"

"No.' She answered. 'They were already missing before I left camp."

"You've been gone from the show?" He asked.

"Yes, for almost two weeks.I live with Louise and my father now." Clara told him. "What happened to Bette and Dot? Where are they now?"

"The one with the lobster hands came and took them away from me." She flinched as Dandy stepped forward Clara was forced to look into his eyes, it was the strangest feeling, like there was no soul in his body.

"I want to go back downstairs." She said.

"Already? But I haven't shown you my puppets." Dandy sighed.

"Perhaps another time." Clara suggested, trying her best not to sound uncomfortable.

"You want to come back?' Dandy smiled. Clara had never encountered someone who could shift mood as fast or as often as Dandy.

"I'd love to." She lied.

"Dandy, Clara!' Mrs. Motts voice shouted from the stairway, 'Lunch is ready."

* * *

><p>'<em>Where the heck is everyone?' <em> Jimmy thought as he walked around the unusually quiet 'residential' section of the camp. The dining area was in sight, but all the tables were bare. '_Must be in the big top.' _

He was right, he walked into the large tent and everyone was there. They all looked sad a grim, some of them were even crying, Maggie was crying.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, rushing to her side.

"Oh, Jimmy!' She cried, throwing her arms around him. 'I'm so sorry."

"What do you got to be sorry for?"

"Your mother,' Maggie gulped. 'She's dead." Jimmy felt as though a knife just went threw his chest. He shook his head, not wanting it to be real, but as he looked at the people around him reality began to sink in.

"It's true." Elsa confirmed. "We found her this morning."

"How did she? Where did she?" Jimmy asked as he fell to the floor.

"She killed herself." Maggie answered.

"What? Nah, my ma' wouldn't do something like that." He objected.

"She was sick, son." Dell piped in. 'She told me herself. I guess she wanted to go out on her own terms."

A lump began to form in Jimmy's throat, his chest was aching and his eyes flooded with tears. He dropped his head into his hands and cried.

* * *

><p>Clara laid comfortably in her bed with a book in hand, it was 8:30 pm and the Mitchels were getting ready for bed. This room was finally starting to feel like her own. She was getting the hang of all the drawers and closets, and how to organize her things. She was even familiar with all the noises around the house now, for instance, the light tapping on her bedroom door was a trademark of her sister.<p>

"Come in, Ellie." Clara called. The door creaked open and the young girl entered the room.

"What are you reading?" Ellie asked as she climbed onto the bed beside Clara.

"A Christmas Carol, it's my favorite this time of year." Clara replied. "Would you like me to read to you?"

"No, thank you.' Ellie said, 'I came to ask you about your luncheon with Dandy." The girl blushed.

"Oh, I see.' Clara laughed. 'Have you been to the Motts?"

"Yes, plenty of times."

"What do you think of Dandy?" Clara wondered. "Is he nice to you?"

"Well,' Ellie thought, 'He is nice, but sometimes…" She stopped.

"Sometimes what?" Ellie moved closer to share her secret.

"Don't tell Mommy, but sometimes I think he's loony." Ellie whispered.

"I can see why you think that."

"I like Jimmy better." Ellie said, unexpectedly.

"Me too." Clara sighed. "I think you better get back to your room before Daddy goes to tuck you in and finds an empty bed."

"OK. Goodnight Clara."

"Goodnight."


End file.
